In the Mood
by Reana1
Summary: This contains a very cute, one shot JoeySeto fic and a two part RyouBakura fic so far. Rating is for violence and language. If your in the mood for angsty shounen ai mixed with some dry humor then check this out!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
OK, I should probably tell you this before we begin. This is a collection of short stories. By short I mean under 50 pages each. Actually most of them won't come close to being 50 pages. So far all of them are shonen ai. I write them when I get depressed so there is a lot of violence and dry humor. And then of course a nice fluffy ending! ^-^ Just to put me in a better mood!  
There, now that that is established you can go on and read. Please note that every story has a little authors note above it. Some of those notes may be important so read them. The notes at the bottom will announce when my next update is and ask for your opinions.  
Thank you and enjoy ^_^  
  
Reana1  
  
DISCLAIMERS: OK, lets get this out of the way now. This disclaimer goes for my entire collection of stories. I do not own any of the Yugioh characters blah blah blah. I do however own these plots! So please, no thievery.  
  
Dedications: Ah yes, dedications. All of these people are on fanfiction and they are REALLY good writers. Check 'em out.  
  
Godlet2b - My best friend scince grade 4, who taught me how to write and how to take criticism*grimace*. I know that you hate shonen ai dear one and you probably consider me a horrible writer, but I still have to put you on the dedications. Your my best friend, no matter how mean to me you are (taking me off your fav's list, disowning me and loving Malory more than you love me). If nothing else my grammar ain't so bad -( Lol! "ain't" Get it? I'm being funny! ^_^) *Sighs* Ok dear one go ahead and flame me. I'm as ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Jasper Sable - My yami, who introduced me to both fanfiction and shonen ai. And to think, this all started with a few chats in the library during lunch break. Then you came to my house one lunch hour and we clicked! I wouldn't have any stories up on FF.net if it weren't for you. Thanks Yami Jasper! ^_~ I owe ya big! These stories have helped pulled me through what I'm going through and so have you!  
  
DuelJewl - Ah yes, Dueljewl. One of my best reviewers! She reviewed on every single chapter of my 'Yami Vs Hikari' story just to tell me that it was so good! Well DuelJewl, you didn't complain when I added a little bit of shonen ai in that story so I'm assuming you don't mind it. And even if you do mind, well, as a way of thanking you for your reviews you get to be on my dedications. Hope you like the stories. 


	2. Help

~*~ OK fanfic readers, first up is one shot Joey and Seto fic - my favorite pairing. I wrote this a while ago and put it up, but it didn't get to many reviews on it's own. It was to short. So I'm posting it again as part of my little Shonen Ai collection. The reviews I did get however demanded a sequel. Sorry guys but I don't think so. It remains a short story. But I might write more about the same pairing. If you have all ready read this story(and I'll be surprised if you have) then please just go on to the next chapter - and yes, the next chapter is brand new, never been posted. If you haven't read this, be sure to review!! ^_^ Enjoy R&R, Reana~*~  
  
For Mokuba  
  
"It does too look like a bunny!" Joey protested loudly. "No, it doesn't, it's a cow! Can't you see the horns?"  
"Those are ears, Yugi! Look carefully, that is definitely a bunny!"  
Tristan examined the thing in question with great consideration. "You're both wrong, that is definitely a dog."  
Joey glared over at Tristan, who was lying on the other side of Yugi. "What are you talking about? Look at the tail! It's a bunny!" "It's a cow!"  
"Um, guys?" Three sets of eyes turned to look at the brunette addressing them. "It's a cloud."  
"We known that, Tea." Yugi smiled up at her from the ground where the three of them were lying, at the trunk of a large tree. "We're just having fun."  
"Ya, why don't ya join us?" Joey flashed the pretty girl an inviting grin.  
"And get all dirty?" Tea replied, with one eyebrow raised. "Sorry, but no."  
"You don't have to lay in the dirt, Tea." Yugi said, taking off his purple school jacket. "Here, sit on this." He pushed Joey over and spread it on the ground beside him.  
Tea looked skeptical for a moment, then smiled and sat down on the offered jacket, leaning comfortably against the tree. Everyone was quiet.  
The sun hung low in the sky, bathing everything in a reddish gold light. The sky was filled with more colors than anyone thought existed, a beautiful fall sunset. Occasionally a gold or red leaf would drift down from a tree and settle on the cold ground. Joey enjoyed moments like these the best, being with his friends, just hanging out. School had been in session for a couple of months now. Everyone had a schedule that they were running to keep up with. Moments like this were precious and so peaceful. Joey wished Serenity, his younger sister, was there with him. He stopped suddenly as a wave of metal pain washed over him. Serenity. Once again his damned mother had ripped them apart! He hadn't talked to his baby sister in months and he was beginning to feel the pain of their separation.  
  
As the light began to fade they all stood up. Not any of them could risk wandering the city at night, or not getting their homework done and facing the wrath of their teachers. Joey groaned inside at the thought of homework, he had a stupid science report due tomorrow! Heh, he should have started that a week ago. Opps!  
They were all walking down the streets of Domino together Soon they would split up and head for their homes. But before they reached the street where they would part ways, Tea spotted something. "Hey! Isn't that Kaiba's limo?"  
Yugi looked at the limo in question, which was coming towards them. "Yes, it is. I wonder what he's doing down here."  
"Looks like he stopping." Tristan growled.  
He was right. The limo stopped in the middle of the street. "What's moneybags want with us?" Joey asked, he and Kaiba weren't the best of friends. One of the dark windows near the back unrolled and Kaiba's face appeared, the younger Kaiba. His cheeks shone with tears.  
"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed. They all rushed out into the street to the limo window. "Mokuba what's wrong?" "Has something happened to your brother?" Joey asked. There was only one thing he could think of that would make a Kaiba cry. Well, this Kaiba anyway. 'Seto Kaiba probably never shed a tear in his life.' Joey thought. 'The guy is inhuman, except when it comes to his little brother.`  
Mokuba started to speak, but choked on his sobs. "H - He, there's a -" "Master Mokuba. This isn't safe." the driver called in an anxious voice from the front of the limo. "That killer could be anywhere." "Killer!" Tea exclaimed fearfully.  
"Mokuba what's going on?" Yugi asked.  
"Climb in." Mokuba sniffed, making room for them in the limo. The four of them piled inside and shut the door. Eventually, with a lot of wiggling and squishing, they ended up with Tristan and Tea on the ends and Joey and Yugi on either side of Mokuba. The young boy sat in the middle, looking miserably at his feet.  
"Now, what's wrong Mokuba?" Yugi asked again.  
Joey nodded, looking down seriously at Mokuba. "What's all this about a killer?"  
Mokuba was quiet for a few moments. The motor of the limo seemed to roar in Joey's ears, making it even harder than usual to organize his thoughts. A killer, out for Mokuba? What had Mokuba done? Don't be stupid, Joey! They were after Kaiba, the older one with the huge company and the huge attitude problem. 'And I don't know if I could name all the wrong things money bags has done.' Joey thought to himself.  
Mokuba drew in a shaky breath and began to speak. "My brother has a lot of enemy's, and occasionally one will get really serious and threaten our family. My brother received a message at work. Basically it said that someone was going to kill him and me. I was at my friends house when he phoned and told me that he had sent a limo to take me home." Mokuba paused again, he must be coming to the bad part. Wait, scratch that! Things were all ready bad - he must be coming to the worst part. "He told me to stay at home and not to leave. But when I asked him if he would meet me there, Seto said that he had to stay at work for a couple of hours and straighten out some problems with Kaiba Corp. before he could come home."  
As usual Joey didn't think, he just blurted out the words that filled his mouth. "That idiot! He could be killed if he hangs around there!"  
Mokuba let out a wail and buried his hands in his face. Yugi put a comforting arm around Mokuba and began to talk soothingly of how Kaiba would never let himself get hurt as long as he had Mokuba to come home to.  
"Joey, you jerk!" Tea snapped. "Tristan, punch him for me." "That was pretty mean, Joey." Tristan frowned, absently punching Joey in the arm. "Ouch! I didn't mean to!" Joey growled, elbowing Tristan back. Then he turned to Mokuba. "Honestly, I didn't mean to say that Mokuba!" "It's OK." Mokuba sniffed. "I know you only said it because you're all worried about my big brother too."  
From the other side of Yugi, Tea raised an eyebrow in a 'uh-huh-ya- right' sarcastic look. Tristan waited till Mokuba had gone back to staring worriedly at his feet then returned Tea's sarcasm. Joey also stared at his feet. So what if he was worried about moneybags? The guy couldn't just go of and die on his little brother! 'What would Serenity do if I just went and died on her? Kaiba is bein' such a jerk, worrying Mokuba like this!'  
Soon the limo pulled up in front of the Kaiba mansion. Security guards rushed out from all directions, surrounding the limo. Mokuba was taken inside first. Joey and the others immediately followed, but suddenly a large hand reached out and grabbed Joey's arm. "Whoa! Hands off." Joey objected, starting to fight. "We're searching you for weapons." the emotionless guard said.  
"I've been invited here!" Joey protested angrily.  
"Just hold still, Joey." Yugi told him, from where he was being checked. Despite his calm attitude, Yugi was blushing so hard he was almost as bright as maroon his hair tips. The security guard where thorough in thier search.  
Tea walked unconcerned to the door. A guard reached out and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry Miss, we'll need to check you for weapons.  
Tea gave him a angry look and stepped back, spreading her arms out. "Look at me! Look at this outfit! Do I have any place to hide anything?" Tea was wearing a very short skirt and a tight shirt, there was no possible way to hide anything. Anything. The only place that could be question was the sleeves and pockets of Tristan's jacket, which he had given her as soon as she mentioned she was cold. Yugi probably would have given Tea his jacket, except that he was embarrassed that his sleeves would be to short.  
The guard considered that - and Tea. "You're purse and you're jacket."  
  
Tea handed them both over and then waited for her purse to be returned to her. "I'm going inside. Tristan, you can have your jacket back." Tea took her purse and walked in. Soon the other three boys followed.  
They found Mokuba standing miserably in the middle of the entrance hall. "He's not home." Mokuba murmured shakily. "He actually stayed, and now I - he . . . ." Mokuba broke off.  
That was it. "Damn him!" Joey yelled. "And he didn't even call to say he was OK?" Mokuba nodded, his eyes wide in surprise as he stared at Joey. "I thought so!" Joey raged. "It's just like that bastard . . . ." Joey trailed off into a long string of curses. Everyone stared in utter shock. Finally Joey finished cussing and turned to Mokuba. "I'll make sure he comes back to you." He promised, then turned and walked towards the door.  
  
"Wait! Joey!" Yugi called, chasing after him. "I'm coming with you!" Joey paused in the open door, resting a hand on it's frame. He gave a small laugh. "Stay here Yug, take care of Mokuba. I think Kaiba would go nuts if both of us showed up at Kaiba Corp. to lecture him. Plus, I've got to teach rich boy a lesson or two about being a big brother." "Thanks Joey!" Mokuba called as Joey turned and walked out the door. "Don't worry kiddo, the only thing Kaiba has to worry about is me! It's Wheeler to the rescue!" Joey waved from the steps and then ordered the limo driver to get in and start the car.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was being driven slowly down the streets in the Kaiba's limo, over to Kaiba Corp. As they neared the imposingly tall building Joey began to wonder. It was getting pretty late, how many people were still at Kaiba Corp. Would it be easier for this killer to sneak in now? 'Kaiba's got some nerve worrying his little brother like this!' Joey grumbled to himself. The limo driver pulled up to the building and he jumped out. "Thanks!" Joey nodded, letting himself out. "Hey, um how long do you think you'll be?" the driver asked. "I mean there's a doughnut shop not to far from here and . . . ."  
"Go ahead!" Joey smiled. "Thanks." the driver said appreciatively. He gave Joey a thumbs up. "And good luck." "Thanks again." Joey turned and walked towards the building. "I'm not the one who'll need it though. It's Kaiba who's gonna need some luck."  
Joey walked through the door and had to go through some security. ~It's a good thing I had my drivers license with me.~ Joey thought, as he handed over his identification. Once he was through the front door Joey found himself able to go anywhere in Kaiba Corp. The problem was that he didn't want to go just anywhere in Kaiba Corp. He wanted to find Kaiba! Joey paused, so did the killer. If he went around looking for Kaiba people might think he was the killer! And then they'd drag him off to jail and lock him up till Kaiba came for him, if he came at all. "S'cuse me." Joey asked nervously, speaking to the girl at the front desk.  
The young secretary looked up from her paperwork. "Can I help you?"  
"Er - ya," Joey stammered. "I'm uh, lookin' for Kaiba."  
"His office is on the top floor at the end of the hall. You can't possible miss it." The girl replied, returning to her paperwork.  
Joey blinked. That was it? She didn't even ask him why he wanted to see Kaiba! He could be the killer and all he had to do was ask the front desk where his office was, stroll on up there and . . . . Joey wanted to pound the desk and demand they question him further, but he also wanted to get Kaiba back to Mokuba. 'Fine,' Joey thought furiously. 'I'll have a talk with her later!' He had to hunt around for the elevators. Ack! Nearly one hundred floors! Joey pressed the highest button and prepared himself for a long ride. For the first thirty floors the elevator was on the outside of the building, giving Joey an awesome view of the city, all lit up at night. It was breathtaking. But then the building swallowed the elevator up and he was left with only the dim elevator light. Strangely enough as he went up, the elevator didn't stop once to pick up any other passengers. 'Weird,' Joey thought. 'Kaiba Corp. isn't all that busy at night then.'  
After what seemed like forever Joey reached the top floor. He walked out of the elevator into a long corridor. "Aw, man!" He wined, looking at all the doors. "This could take forever! No, wait. It's the one at the end of the hall. Figures. Kaiba would make me walk all the way down the creepy hall." Joey walked along, reading all the signs on the doors for no particular reason. Except for the sound of his own footsteps the place was completely silent. Finally another sound was heard, it was the sound of someone typing on a keyboard. "Kaiba!" Joey began to run down the hall. Boy was he going to give that guy a piece of his mind! He flung open the door at the end of the hall that read 'Seto Kaiba - CEO'. "Hey Kai - " A shot rang out and Joey fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Wheeler! Wheeler, wake up!"  
Joey woke to hear a familiar voice calling to him.  
"Wheeler, get up!"  
Wheeler? It must be Kaiba. "Damn you dog-boy come on!"  
Definitely Kaiba. "I'm not a dog!" Joey protested, his eyes snapping open. Immediately he shut them and his hand flew to his head. "Ouch!" He groaned. "What happened?"  
"I shot at you." Joey's eyes open wide again, he ignored the pain that accompanied this slight movement. "You what!"  
Kaiba glared down at him. "I hate repeating myself, Wheeler. I shot at you, but I missed you by about two centimeters. Luckily for you I was surprised, so my aim was off. You jumped up and knocked yourself out when your head smashed against the door."  
Ahhhhhhh. So that's why his head hurt so much. "I can't believe you tried to shoot me!" Kaiba rose to his feet. "Under my circumstances I think it's acceptable. Of course you probably haven't heard -"  
"Oh, I heard all right." Joey announced, getting to his feet. "In fact it's because of your cercum- whatevers that I came to talk to you!"  
"Oh really?" Kaiba asked with an amused look. He sat back down in the fancy black leather chair at his huge desk, which was overflowing with papers. The office was very large and, excusing the desk, very neat, with computers and files and all sorts of business stuff; there was also a huge window looking out over the city. The city was a blaze of lights, Joey couldn't resist admiring the view but Kaiba didn't appear to care about it. "So, what part of my situation brought you here?"  
Joey took a deep breath. "Mokuba." He said firmly. Kaiba's look darkened. "What about my little brother?" "What do ya mean 'what about you little brother'?!" Joey exclaimed furiously, slamming his hands down on Kaiba's desk and leaning over the paperwork to fix him with a determined stare. "This is all about your little brother! He's at home crying his eyes out, terrified that his big brother won't come home tonight!"  
"I have every intention of going home to my brother."  
For a genius Kaiba was pretty stupid, it ticked Joey off. "That may be, but that doesn't change the fact that you scared the shit out of the only one you care about! You're puttin' yourself in danger stayin' here, Kaiba! You've got responsibility as a big brother ya know!"  
Kaiba was cold and unattached as usual. "What would a mutt like you know about responsibility?" It was all Joey could do to keep from reaching across that cluttered desk and smashing Kaiba's face in. "Ya jerk! I've got a little sister, and I know what it's like to have to take care of you're younger sibling alone! She lived with me for a year before - " Joey paused. Kaiba's eyes were locked on Joey, his expression one of interest. Joey took a steadying breath. All this talk about Serenity was painful. Who would have thought that he would be spilling his guts to Kaiba when he hadn't even told his friends? Joey decided to get to the point. "Look, I came here to take you home." "What?" "You heard me!" Joey said, trying his best to sound commanding. "You're comin' back home with me! Now!" Kaiba stared at him for a few moments, then turned back to his computer. "Go home, Chihuahua. I've got about a half an hour left of work and then I can go see my little brother."  
That did it! Joey reached across the desk and grabbed Kaiba by the shirt, then pulled him halfway over the desk to meet him in the middle. "I promised Mokuba I'd make sure you got home safely and I won't disappoint him! We're leaving - now!" Joey's face was centimeters from Kaiba's, staring into his cold blue eyes. Joey noticed something there instead of the usual impenetrable cold.  
"I'd let go if I was you, Wheeler." Kaiba warned him in a low voice.  
"No!" Joey insisted. "You're coming home, Kaiba!" What emotion was there, amusement? It was something like that. Did Kaiba enjoy this? Or was he just up to something?  
"Let go, Wheeler!"  
"NO!"  
Suddenly Joey was soaring through the air. It was kinda fun! A strong arm was holding him up high; he was flying! No - wait. He was falling!!! "Ouch!" Joey grunted as crashed into a garbage can by the door. Kaiba had thrown him across the room! The frickin' bastard!  
Kaiba sat back down in his chair and began typing. "Tell Mokuba I'm fine and will be home a little before eleven, I'm not leaving."  
Joey rubbed his head, and began picking up the pieces of his shattered pride. "No." He repeated stubbornly. Kaiba looked up at him. Joey got shakily to his feet. "I'm staying right here till you finish your work and then I'm going to see that you get back safely." "Fine, but don't expect to hover over me when we get back to my house."  
Joey nodded, then sat down beside the door; it was still open a crack. Joey stared absently at Kaiba. The young CEO's face was troubled, filled with much more worry than any teenagers face should be. And he was worried for all the wrong things. Kaiba wasn't mulling over what clothes he should wear on his next date, or where he was going to get the money for his next car payment, or how he was going to get the girl from English class to notice him . . . . he was concentrating on running a frickin' company all by himself! Kaiba's dark brown hair was handing down in his eyes, his brow was furrowed in aggravation.  
'It's kinda sad really.' Joey wondered what had happened to Kaiba; to have him end up like this, taking care of his kid brother, running a company, having watch for assassins every time he walked out the door. Did Kaiba ever have moments like the ones Joey treasured so much? Goofing off during school lunch hour, watching the clouds go by with his friends, taking Serenity out for a milkshake just because she was such a great kid. There it was again, Serenity. The separation hurt so much! But through all that Joey had to deal with he still found reasons to smile. What made Kaiba smile? A real smile not a sneer like the ones Joey was always favored with.  
Joey had almost made up his mind to ask, when Kaiba rose from his desk. He stretched, then took his white leather coat off the back of his spinning executive chair and put it on. He snapped his laptop shut and threw it and some papers into his steel briefcase, then turned to Joey. "All right mutt, you can take me home . . . ." Seto trailed off, he was staring at something. Joey gave a lopsided grin. "What's the matter Kaiba, running out of insults?" The cold metal that was pressed against his neck shut Joey up. It wasn't a steel briefcase.  
"Well, well, what have we here?"  
  
For the second time that day Joey was at the dangerous end of someone's gun. The man in the doorway was slightly taller than Joey, about 6', and dressed in a black suit. He had long reddish brown hair that was held back by a ponytail. He held his gun against Joey's neck, stroking the trigger lovingly. "It was just as my employer predicted." laughed the assassin. "He caused all this trouble in Kaiba Corp., then sent a his threatening letter. The great Seto Kaiba would never abandon his company just because of some stupid warning sent by a maniacally killer. As he expected you stayed and worked overtime to fix the problems at Kaiba Corp. He didn't expect this one though." The assassin nudged Joey's cheek with the gun. "All right mutt, you can take me home." he repeated mocking. "A very interesting thing to say, Kaiba. All sorts of idea's came to my mind when I heard it. Care to tell me the story behind that remark before I blow you're head off?"  
Kaiba's answer was icy. "I don't have to tell you anything." The soon-to-be murdered chuckled. "I suppose so. My employer will be disappointed if he doesn't find out thought, and I always try to please my clients. Having regular customers is nice. Maybe this one will tell me." The assassin knelt down beside Joey and brushed back his hair; the gun traveled from Joey's cheek to the side of his head. "Would you care to enlighten me, mutt?"  
What?! Only Kaiba could call him a mutt! Wait - scratch that. No one could call him a mutt!  
"Leave him alone!" Kaiba said sharply. Joey stared in surprise. Amazing! Kaiba actually cared if Joey got his head blown off! In fact, Kaiba was angry that the assassin was threatening Joey!  
The assassin seemed amused. "Have I hit a soft spot, Kaiba? I didn't think you cared about anyone or anything except your little brother and Kaiba Corp. What's this mutt to you?"  
"You weren't wrong, I don't care for anything or anyone but my brother and Kaiba Corp. He's nothing to me."  
Ouch! No wait - why should he care if Kaiba liked him?  
The assassin smiled. "Then did you get so tense when you saw my gun aiming at him? Why do your eyes flash every time I call him a mutt? Is it your pet name for him?"  
Joey blinked. Was it?  
"Enough!" Kaiba shouted. "Who are you and who's your employer?"  
"Fine," The assassin surrendered; he climbed to his feet but Joey remained the guns target. "I am known as Spara, my employer is Mister Damek Kokurack. I believe you'll recognize the name?"  
"My top scientist and project Director." Kaiba spat. "Why does he want me dead?"  
"Well." The killer drawled. "He's gotten it into his head, just like all the others before him, that the world would be a much nicer place if you weren't in it. He's probably right too. Damek's got the big 'take over Kaiba Corp. through Mokuba, get rid of Seto Kaiba idea that countless others have had."  
Seto smirked. "They'll never give up on that will they? If there plans varied a little I might be slightly more tolerant, but this is getting to be a very boring routine. Have they no originality?"  
The assassin gave a good natured laugh. "You know, Kaiba I could almost get to like you." Now there was a first! "Unfortunately, I won't get paid to like you. I will however, get paid to kill you." He held his hands out in front on him and weighed them like a scale. "Get paid." The gun hand rose. "Have a pleasant chat with Kaiba." The empty hand rose. "Hmmmm," The gun hand slowly rose again and he pointed the loaded weapon at Kaiba's chest. "Get paid."  
"Not in this lifetime!" Joey threw himself over and grabbed the killers legs, knocking him off his feet. The gun went off and the office light shattered, raining glass upon all three and leaving them in darkness. Joey pushed himself up off the ground and to his knees, then shook the glass off his back. Kaiba rushed by in a swirl of leather, grabbing Joey and dragging him along as he did. "Let's go!"  
Joey stumbled to his feet. "I can run myself, let go!"  
Kaiba released his jacket and the two raced down the corridor. The assassins footsteps were close behind there own. They reached the elevator and Joey began punching the button furiously. "C'mon! Open damn you! Why aren't you on the top floor?"  
The assassin was in sight now, racing down he hallway. "Damn!" Joey swore. He jerked Kaiba over so that the CEO's back was against the elevator doors, then stood directly in front of him. Joey leaned back against Kaiba, pinning him to the doors so he couldn't move. "Wheeler, you idiot! What are you doing?!" Kaiba shouted in his ear. Joey stared with horror and determination at the killer running straight for him. "I promised Mokuba I'd get you home safely. You have a responsibility as a big brother to go back to him!" "And you don't to Serenity?" Kaiba asked, trying to shove Joey off him.  
Joey gritted his teeth at the mention of Serenity's name and struggled to keep the Kaiba from getting out from behind him. "She is living with my Mom right now. We haven't seen each other in months, she can live without me." A shot! Ha, miss! Loser! Running must throw off your aim. Either that or Joey's dumb luck had saved him once again! He'd accept either reason as long as he was alive!  
"And you don't think she'll care is her big brother dies?"  
"She'll care." Joey replied. "But she'll survive. Mokuba can't live without you and you know it." The murderer was only ten meters away, close enough that the only way he would miss was if he was drunk. Joey closed his eyes and pressed himself against Kaiba, willing the elevator door to open. Suddenly Joey felt Kaiba throw his arms around him. An ear splitting crack announced the coming of the bullet. But Joey felt nothing, he only heard a loud metallic clang. He opened his eyes. Kaiba was holding the steel brief case in front of them as a shield. Kaiba leaned his head over Joey's shoulder to glare at him. "You're really being stupid, you know?"  
Hey now! He had just about given up his life for Kaiba and that was all he got?! Well, from now on Kaiba could save his own ass!  
Spara smirked. "Well, isn't this the most romantic scene I've ever laid eyes on?"  
'Romantic?' Joey thought, the simple statement hitting him like a slap in the face. 'Well, I suppose it might seem that way, but still, romantic? Me and Kaiba?'  
The weapon was once again raised. "Say good-bye, boys."  
Joey closed his eyes again and clenched his teeth. There was no way that Kaiba could block this one. Suddenly there was an intruding DING! and the doors of the elevator opened. Kaiba and Joey fell backwards into it, a bullet grazing the tops of their heads. "Damn it!" The assassin swore.  
Joey sat up and punched the close door button. It worked a lot faster than the first button had, placing a temporary barrier between them and the murderer. Joey let out an explosive breath and fell back, overwhelmed with relief. He barely noticed that he had lain back on Kaiba's lap. Joey closed his eyes and brushed his sweat drenched hair out of his eyes. "Holy shit!" he breathed. "I didn't think we'd get out of that alive!" He lay there with his eyes closed, for the moment happy just to be breathing.  
Finally Kaiba spoke. "Why did you protect me?"  
Joey opened his eyes. Kaiba was looking down at Joey, completely bewildered by what the blonde teen had just done. Joey immediately realised where he was and got up off of Kaiba. He climbed to his feet and held out a hand to Kaiba, "I promised Mokuba I'd get ya home, an' I'm gonna keep my promise! Let me help you up."  
Kaiba stared at Joey's hand, his eyes wide and confused; then suddenly he looked away and gave a sneering laugh. "You really are stupid, Wheeler!"  
"Hey! I just saved your life!" Joey said loudly, frowning and taking back his hand. "Show some gratitude!" .  
Kaiba stood up and brushed himself off calmly. "I if remember correctly it was me who saved both our lives with my briefcase." he pointed to the dent the bullet made in the metal case.  
"Man, that's the last time I stand in front of a loaded gun for you!" Suddenly the elevator stopped. "Hey, what's goin' on?"  
Kaiba was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. "Spara has stopped the elevator."  
"But why!" Joey asked, looking around curiously. "What - " "Shut up, dog."  
"No! Geez, Kaiba your a real ass when ya wanna be, ya know. I -"  
Kaiba suddenly slapped his hand over Joey's mouth to keep him quiet. Joey began to struggle, what did rich-boy think he was doing? Kaiba merely wrapped his second arm around Joey and held him still.  
Joey made a lame attempt at struggling but Kaiba was a lot stronger than he looked. When did this guy find time to work out and become a martial arts expert anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be a busy with Kaiba Corp. all the time? 'What's rich boy doing anyway?' Joey thought.  
Seto stood very still, holding Joey tightly with his eyes closed. Joey barely breathed. He found himself becoming very self conscious. After a few minutes Seto let go. "What was that?" Joey asked, blushing slightly. Being wrapped up in his supposed arch-enemy's arms, in a stuck elevator, with his mouth being held shut was kinda embarrassing - if not degrading!  
Kaiba didn't seem to notice. "I was listening for a bomb, but there wasn't one." He looked back at Joey with a frown that was half way between concern and disapproval. "Did hurt you?" 'Would you care if you did?' Joey wondered, but decided against asking. He didn't want to look stupid. "Well ya might have broke a few of my ribs when you threw me across the room before, but other than that you where just fine."  
Um, that didn't come out right.  
Joey hurried to recover. "I mean ya weren't to harsh, ya didn't hurt me none. Sorry for not shuttin' up." As Joey reached the end of his sentence his voice trailed off into an indistinguishable mumble. He turned away so Kaiba would see him blushing. The awkward silence that followed was, as the name implies, awkward. After about five minutes of staring at a boring elevator wall Joey spoke. "He could of at least stopped us in the glass part of the elevator, so we could look out on the city an' all." Joey looked at Kaiba, waiting for a reply.  
Kaiba looked as though he might actually agree but suddenly his eyes went wide. "The glass! Of course how could I have been so stupid?" In a flash Kaiba was straining to pull open the heavy elevator doors.  
Joey was completely lost. 'Evidently rich boy has a major fear of looking out at Domino. Funny. Most evil rich guys love to stand by huge windows overlooking the city and gloat about how it's all theirs.' "What's the matter?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kaiba grunted, the elevator doors began to move.  
Joey just gave him a lost stare.  
"You know Joey, I think that calling you a dog is an insult,"  
'Well that's why you call me it right?'  
"to the dogs." Kaiba finished Ouch! "Ya don't have to be a jerk about it! Just tell me what's up!"  
"He's going to shoot us you idiot." Kaiba snapped. "As soon as we come out into the glass part of the elevator he is going to shoot, the bullets come through the glass and kill us!"  
"B - But why would he stop the elevator then?!"  
Kaiba was getting impatient. "Because he has to run down one hundred flights of stairs and we'd get to the bottom before he would." 'That's why.' For some reason Joey felt particularly stupid.  
"Are you just going to stand there and wait to die?"  
Joey eagerly helped Kaiba finish opening the doors. They opened up to a cement wall, but at the top was just enough room for them to slide out and onto the floor they had nearly passed. Kaiba tossed his briefcase up, then knelt down on one knee and laced his hands together. "Here, get up."  
'What?' Joey stared down. "No."  
"Don't argue with me, mutt! Get up." "No!" Joey shouted. Kaiba looked up in surprise. Joey was surprised with himself, but his mouth was on autopilot. Words were pouring out without Joey's consent or consideration. "I'll help you up. I made a promise to your little brother and I'm gonna keep it. You have to go first." Hey! That didn't sound to stupid! In fact it sounded kinda noble!  
To Joey's utter amazement Kaiba didn't argue. "Fine." Joey quickly knelt down and gave Kaiba a leg up. With some difficulty, as result of his damned coat, Kaiba managed to get up and slide through the space between the wall and the top of the elevator; though he stepped on Joey's head in the process. Joey was sitting on his butt rubbing his sore skull and glaring up at Kaiba. "You did that on purpose." Kaiba ignored his last remark and reached his hand down urgently. "Come on, Wheeler. Get out of there, now!"  
"Ya ya. I'm comin'" Joey assured him, getting to his feet and reaching for Kaiba's hand. Then with a sudden and a lurch, the elevator started to go down. "Hey! What? No!" Joey panicked. "Who pressed the go button?!" Kaiba just managed to snatch his hand back from the disappearing elevator. "Joey!"  
Joey's head snapped up. He stared at the spot where Kaiba's face had just been. "Did he just call me, Joey?" he murmured. Kaiba had never called Joey by his first name before, Joey had never called Kaiba by his first name either. What was Kaiba's first name anyway? Seto? That was it! Seto Kaiba.  
The elevator ride was painfully slow. As death approached, faces and thoughts swirled in Joey's head. Yugi, Serenity, Tristan, but mainly Kaiba - Seto. Why had he been willing to stand in front of a loaded gun for that jerk anyway? Had it really been for Mokuba?  
Joey leaned heavily against the wall. Yup, now all these thoughts of Kaiba filled into his mind. No, that wasn't necessarily true, he had thought a lot about Seto when he had been wrapped up in his arms too. Both times. "Stop it, Joey!" He commanded himself. "Kaiba did that to make you shut up, remember?" Well Kaiba could have done a lot of other things to make him shut up, couldn't he of? Yes. So why did he chose that particular way? And Kaiba had been protecting them the first time. "Argh!" Joey slapped himself in the head. "OK! Enough of Seto - er, Kaiba! New topic!"  
Serenity! Ouch, nope, to painful. His Dad! Joey's hand went immediately to the scar on his side where his Dad had once stabbed him with a broken beer bottle. Again - no! He needed a pleasant topic - Yugi! Damn, now there was a good kid if he had ever met one! Yugi was the best! What would Yugi do if he didn't make it out of the elevator alive. What would Joey do if he did? 'Now there's a good subject.' Joey decided. 'Hmmm, first I'll kill Kaiba for getting me into this mess. Then I'll take Seto home to Mokuba and-' Joey stopped himself and grabbed his head. 'Argh! Enough with the Kaiba all ready!' He might die in a few minutes and all he could think of was Seto Kaiba!  
  
The cold light of the night flooded into the elevator, the view of the city which had at first held Joey captive was just as stunning as it had been; though this time it went unnoticed. Joey was lying flat on the elevator floor waiting for showers of glass and bullets to terrorize him.  
Nothing happened.  
Cautiously Joey leaned forward to look out the elevator window. Still nothing happened. After about five minutes Joey had figured that the guy had decided not to shoot. Or maybe he knew that Kaiba got out and was pointing a gun at his head this very second! "I gotta save him!" Joey said out loud, getting up and moving towards the elevator door, then suddenly the glass of the window shattered. "AHHHHHHHH! Kaiba, I hate you!" Joey yelled falling on his face and covering his face. The shooting continued till about the tenth floor when it stopped abruptly. Joey cautiously sat up and looked out. The trigger-happy, phsyco had vanished. Joey let out an explosive breath. "But where is he now? I mean he can't very well shoot me if -" Suddenly the obvious clicked.  
Third floor. Joey leapt to his feet. Second floor. His heart was racing. Main floor, there was an innocent DING! and the doors slowly opened. Spara was standing in the doorway with his gun. The assassin was looking overly pleased with himself, a expression which faded as soon as he saw Joey standing alone and scared in the elevator. "Where's Kaiba?" he demanded.  
Joey made a pathetic attempt at sneering. It didn't work; sneers and sweat don't look right together. "I helped him escape. You really didn't think that killing him would be that easy did you?"  
Spara shrugged. "I had hoped so, but evidently not." the killer sighed and looked at Joey. "I really pity you, you know?" "Why?"  
"Because your going to die for an asshole, who really won't care all that much when your gone."  
'Uh huh. Whatever buddy. I'm not gonna die for anyone!' Joey had to think fast, something he really wasn't good at. Occasionally, if his life depended on it, Joey could manage to pull something out of thin air - now was one of those times. Joey was staring with wide horror filled eyes at the murderer, when suddenly he jerked his head and stared off at an empty doorway behind the murderer. He allowed his eyes to light up, willing himself to believe that Kaiba was actually there; holding a gun that was, for once, not aiming at him! "Kaiba!" he cried. Spara fell for it. He twisted around so fast he nearly tripped himself, shooting blindly at where the imaginary Kaiba would be. Joey was gone faster than the bullet. He dashed into the nearest hallway, running for all he was worth. The gun wielding nut-case was behind him, trying to shoot, but evidently it was hard to hit someone when your running. Joey flung himself around a corner, he felt a bullet graze his arm as he turned. "Shit! Kaiba where are you!" Joey hollered. The hallways of Kaiba Corp. were dark, it was now almost midnight, everyone had left. 'Everyone except damned Kaiba!' Then Joey saw the exit sign, it glowed at the end of the hallway. 'Yes!!!' And then, PAIN!!! NO!!! Spara's triumphant laughter rang out as Joey crumpled and fell to the floor, clutching his bloody shoulder and cursing violently.  
"I've got you now!"  
Joey crawled into the office beside him. Spara walked in easily after him. He stood over top of Joey with a gloating smile. Joey kicked, widely missing Spara. The killer to prevent himself from actually getting kicked. He was sitting on Joey's stomach, using the gun to hold Joey's head up.  
"Do me a favor." Joey said, giving up. He was a dead man. "Just shoot me in the head, and try not to make me suffer."  
The assassin smiled. "First I want to know, what's your name?"  
"Huh?"  
The assassin shrugged. "I'd like to know the name of Kaiba's pet. And my employer will to."  
OK, that was really starting to get annoying. "Why do you thing that I'm Kaiba's anything?!"  
"Why haven't you denied it?"  
Spara had him there, Joey decided.  
The assassin waited, Joey only stared. "Well if you won't answer me than maybe Kaiba will." The murderer turned to look at the empty doorway. "Come out Kaiba, or I'll kill him now."  
Kaiba stepped into the doorway, holding a gun. It was much more impressive than the one the murderer held.  
The Spara's eyebrows went up as he noticed Kaiba's weapon. "Those are illegal, you know."  
"You're not going to tell." Kaiba answered darkly, taking aim. "Drop it, Kaiba!" Spara snapped. "Or the blonde dies!" Kaiba fixed the murderer with a withering glare. "Put it down, Kiaba." Spara grabbed a hand full of Joey's hair and jerked his head back so his throat was exposed.  
Joey cried out in pain. His shoulder was on fire, dammit! 'Quit moving me!!!'  
For a few moment's Kaiba didn't move, then he suddenly tossed his gun on the floor in front of the assassin.  
Spara smiled. "And the briefcase."  
Kaiba threw the case down on the floor.  
"No!" Joey yelled. "Kaiba you idiot, pick it up!" He struggled to grab for the gun Kaiba had surrendered.  
"Shut up!" Spara yelled, he gun moved swiftly from Joey's head to his gut and he pulled the trigger. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as pain exploded from the fresh bullet wound in his stomach. "Joey!" Kaiba lunged forward, but Spara whirled around and shot again. Kaiba fell back with a yell clutching his shoulder, which was now bleeding heavily.  
Spara got up off of Joey and walked over to where Kaiba had fallen. Joey lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. It was warm. Lying there would almost be relaxing, if it weren't for the pain in his gut and shoulder. Joey's head was spinning, but he saw the scene in front of him. He saw it twice actually, his vision had doubled. He also saw two gun's not far in front of him. One real and one a result of his doubled vision. "Kaiba!" He croaked. Slowly he reached for the guns. PAIN! His shoulder burned, protesting even thoughts of movement. Joey gritted his teeth and swallowed a scream. The gun. He had to reach the gun. The first time he reached for it he grasped nothing. OK, it was the other gun that was real. No, wait - there was three of them! Finally Joey's hand closed around the weapon. Gripping it tightly he rolled into a position where he could aim for Spara and propped himself up on his good arm. More blood poured from his stomach.  
PAIN! FIRE! Fuck! It hurt! Let him die now! End this! "Shit!" Joey swore. He aimed for one of the three Spara's and shot. All three yelled and crumpled.  
"Joey!" Kaiba called.  
Joey collapsed again, falling into his own chilling blood. It wasn't nearly as nice and warm anymore.  
Kaiba stopped to shoot his assassin in the head, the body jerked and then lay still. When he reached Joey, he pulled him up into sitting position, with one arm. Joey screamed in protest. 'Let me be! I'm dying dammit! Have some respect for the dead!'  
Kaiba had pulled out a cell phone and used speed dial. He began barking orders at the person on the other end of the line.  
Joey would have rolled his eyes had it not hurt so much to do so. Instead he closed them and relaxed. Bad idea! Kaiba shook him roughly. "Joey! Joey!" Ouch! The pain had just begun to numb too! And what was with this first name thing? Whatever, go along with it. "Seto, qwit shat . . . ." Joey grumbled in an attempt to tell Kaiba to stop and that he was alive.  
"I'm here, Joey." 'I know that you idiot! And your not really helping me!' Joey heard something rip.  
Carefully, Kaiba removed Joey's shirt and began to tend to the bullet wound in his gut. Strips of Kaiba's shirt bandaged his wounds. Once he was finished and Joey's stomach had stopped gushing blood, Seto timidly lifted his patient up so that Joey's head rested against Kaiba's good shoulder. 'Hey! No annoying metal studs!' he thought. 'Kaiba must've taken off his coat.' Joey opened his eyes groggily in an attempt to see Seto's expression, but the world refused to come into focus.  
Kaiba leaned against the office wall and pulled the white leather trench coat over both of them. "We'll be home soon." Seto murmured softly, giving Joey a small shake. "Just don't leave me, Joey. Don't die on me."  
'I won't all ready! Quit shaking me!' Joey thought, Kaiba had a really annoying way of assuring himself Joey wasn't going to leave. This was the third time today he had ended up in Kaiba's arms and it was very comfortable. It was really not that bad of a way to die. Lying there all warm, someone there with him, even if it was Seto. Seto, that first name thing was kind of an odd change. Why did Kaiba all of the sudden start calling him Joey? Why had they risked their lives to save each other? Did Kaiba actually care? 'Naaa.' Did he, Joey Wheeler, actually care. 'Maybe . . . . yes.'  
  
The front doors of the Kaiba mansion flew open and in walked a blood covered figure. From the living room came a shrill cry. "Seto?!" Mokuba flew into the entrance hall, followed closely by Yugi, Tristan, and Tea. Kaiba stood in to middle of the hall, his black shirt was shredded and his shoulder was bleeding heavily. Unconscious, in his arms was Joey Wheeler; strips of black cloth from Seto's damaged shirt wrapped around his shoulder. Joey's shirt had been removed and make-shift, cloth bandages covered a bullet wound in his gut. He was wrapped up in Kaiba's blood drenched, white leather trench coat.  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried, running over and glomping his brothers legs. "Seto, what happened?"  
"Joey!" Yugi ran over, closely followed by Tristan and Tea. Yugi face was filled with horror. "Joey! Joey please, speak to me! Joey!" Tears filled Yugi's eyes and ran down his face. "Joey!"  
The Kaiba's special medical staff rushed into the room. They immediately tried to take Joey from his self appointed guardian. "No!" Kaiba protested, backing away. He didn't trust anyone with Joey. His shoulder hurt like hell but he would ignore it. He would carry Joey up to bed and let him rest, no one else would touch him. He didn't trust them.  
"Please, Seto!" Mokuba pleaded. "They won't hurt him. Joey's going to die if you don't let them take care of him!"  
Die?  
The medic's gently eased Joey away from Seto, then rushed him off to the Kaiba's emergency room. Yugi and the others raced after him.  
Kaiba dropped to one knee. His head was spinning - the whole damned world was spinning! If it didn't stop that he was going to crush it with the entire weight of Kaiba Corp.!!! Mokuba threw his arms around his big brother and hugged him tightly; sobs wracked his small body. "I was so scared - you nearly - I love you, big brother!"  
Kaiba tried to comfort his younger brother and at the same time unwrap his arms from around his neck. He loved Mokuba, but Seto just couldn't take being glomped right now. He needed to lay down, or else he would fall down. The a new swarm of medics came in and eased Mokuba away from Kaiba the same way they had taken Joey away. Then Kaiba was swept off to his private medical room.  
  
Joey woke up to find that his stomach and shoulder still hurt. Though it wasn't nearly as bad. He didn't open his eyes, not at first. Where was he? He was lying somewhere comfortable. Huge soft pillows, soft warm blankets. Where ever he was, it was pretty dark. A faint lit shone through his eyelids, but not enough to bother him. Maybe he would just continue sleeping.  
Click. Click. Clickity click. Click clickity click click. CLICK!  
Annoying!!! What was that? Joey opened his eyes and tried to sit up to tell whoever was clicking to shut the hell up, but his body protested and he fell back onto his pillows with a groan. 'Damn whoever is doing that!' he pouted.  
The clicking stopped. "So, your awake." Kaiba was sitting beside Joey's bed with his ever present laptop computer.  
"And I wouldn't be if it weren't for your damned obsession with work!" Joey grumbled. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for your damned obsession with work!" Joey closed his eyes. There was a few moments of silence between the two. Finally Joey spoke. "And thanks." "For what?"  
Joey opened his eyes and looked over at Seto. "For saving me. You nearly got killed trying to save me from that idiot." Kaiba immediately began to type again. "You nearly died anyway."  
"Ya." Joey admitted. "But that wasn't your fault. Thanks, Seto."  
Kaiba's head snapped around. "What did you call me?" "Do I have to repeat myself, rich boy? I called ya, Seto." A brief smiled flicker across Kaiba's features then vanished. "I didn't give you permission to call me that, mutt." He said with masterfully feigned seriousness.  
Joey grinned. "I know, but I didn't give you permission to called me 'mutt' either." This time Kaiba didn't hide the smile. He was staring at his computer screen instead of at Joey, but he was still smiling non the less.  
  
A few days later Joey walked, without aid, into the main entrance of Kaiba's mansion. "JOEY!" Yugi immediately ran forward and tackled Joey happily. Joey winced in pain, marring his bright smile. "Hey, Yug!"  
"Be careful!" Kaiba snapped protectively. Yugi looked up, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, Joey. But, I was - when Kaiba carried you in here all bloodied up I was so scared you were dead!"  
Kaiba had carried him in? Joey glanced at Seto. Their eyes met for a second, but then Kaiba looked away. With an inward smile Joey returned his full attention to his best friend.  
"So, what are you going to do now, Joey?" Yugi asked. "You can come back to the Turtle Game shop! Me and Grandpa can take care of you for a while. I don't think we should leave you home alone in your condition."  
"Sure. I -"  
"No!"  
Yugi and Joey turned to stare at Kaiba, who was glaring icy at them both. "He's not leaving this house."  
"Why not?" Yugi questioned. "Ya, why not?"  
"Because it's still dangerous." Kaiba answered coldly. "We haven't been able to find the man who sent the assassin after us, but we were able to locate a miniature video camera hidden in the assassin's shirt collar. Evidently my ex-employee wanted to watch as I died. He is out there somewhere probably plotting to kill the both of us. There is no way that Wheeler is leaving this house till he is caught. I won't have his family sueing me for getting him killed."  
Yugi sighed in defeat. "I hate to say it Joey, but you'd better stay."  
"Aw man! Stuck for an entire how long with, moneybags?!" Joey wined. Yugi gave him a sympathetic look.  
Kaiba favored Joey with a private smirk, then his expression returned to its normal frown. "Try not to wreck anything, mutt." Kaiba snapped, then turned and stalked off to other parts of the mansion.  
Once Kaiba had left Yugi let out an explosive breath. "Oh, Joey I'm so sorry! Having to live here with, Kaiba! If I'm allowed to visit I'll be here with you every chance I get! But I'm not sure I'll be able too, Grandpa just got a huge shipment and I'm supposed to help him. That and Kaiba might not let me in."  
Joey did his best to look miserable. "S'ok, Yug. Really, I'll survive." He gave what he hoped was a grudging smile. "You'd better go help your Gramp's out, huh? Say hi for me."  
"Joey are you sure?" Yugi was touchingly concerned.  
Joey nodded and gave a grin. "Ya, sure. Now get outta here."  
Yugi nodded and ran to the door. "I'll come visit as soon as I can, I promise!"  
"I'll be waitin'!"  
"Bye, Joey!"  
Yugi closed the door, leaving Joey alone in the entrance hall. He turned and walked the way Kaiba had gone. Soon he found Kaiba, seated on a couch in the living room in front of a big screen TV.  
Joey flopped down beside Kaiba on the couch. Instantly he drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes against the pain. Ouch! He had to learn to take it easy! Being shot in the gut was not so quickly recovered from. When Joey opened his eyes again he saw that Seto was watching at him with concern. "So, rich boy." Joey said, relaxing on the couch and giving Kaiba a coy grin. "What are we supposed to do for entertainment around here?"  
A smile flickered across Kaiba's features, then he replied with in a perfectly serious voice. "Until your fully healed, nothing. After that - we'll think of something."  
  
~*~Well, there you have it my readers. My first story of my collection. Kinda cute huh? I noticed that there aren't as many Joey and Seto fics anymore so here's a nice little reminder of how damned cute they are. So, *Raises eyebrows archly* wadda ya suppose Seto and Joey are going to be doing once Joey's fully recovered? Lol! Probably Kaiba will be sick of Joey by then and he'll throw him out! Anywho, I hoped you liked this story. If you did then, please - REVIEW!!!! I won't bother continuing my stories if no one is reading them. Well - I'll keep writing but I won't bother posting. So if you want more, review please. Reana1~*~ 


	3. Soul Stealer Part 1

~*~NEXT STORY!! This one is about another pairing I'm overly fond of: Ryou X Bakura! These two are so cute, but so over done. I'm going to see what I can do to make this story original. I mean it is still going to have the typical Bakura hates Ryou/Ryou loves Bakura thing going on, but - well, I'll let you find out what I do to make this story my own. Oh and get this, the title isn't referring to Bakura!!!!! I'm being original all ready!!! Woo hoo!! But if you look at my opening scene it is so overdone. I mean EVERYONE has to have this! Oh well, we all love scene's like this don't we? Reana~*~  
  
Soul Stealer  
  
Part 1  
  
Deal  
  
Ryou fell to the floor with a loud thud that shook thier entire apartment. Gasping for breath he wondered vaguely whether or not the neighbors would come and complain, allowing him to escape to his bedroom for a short time while the drunken Bakura scared them off. He looked up.  
To Ryou's great surprise Bakura had dropped down on the couch with another beer. "Get supper started." He grumbled.  
'Of course' Ryou though ruefully, still holding his stomach where Bakura had kicked him. Slowly he got to his feet and went obediently to the kitchen. It was almost seven; understandable that Bakura would want to be fed, it was well past supper time. 'On the bright side, he'll drink himself unconscious fairly early. It'll be a peaceful night'  
Cooking in the Bakura household was never a real chore seeing as they both preferred thier steak raw. Ryou sighed as he looked in the freezer. It was nearly empty and devoid of any meat whatsoever. Somehow he would have to convince Bakura to give him money for groceries. Bakura could live as long as there was a bottle of extra strength Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet and beer, but Ryou's stomach gave a audible grumble of disappointment as the young albino opened the near-empty fridge. With a sigh Ryou went back into the living room.  
Bakura was staring at the T.V. Any other time Ryou wouldn't have said a word, if Bakura was preoccupied it meant he was safe. But they desperately needed food. "Um, Bakura?" Ryou asked warily. His hand traveled unconsciously to a sore bruise on his shoulder from the day before.  
In response Bakura grunted. "Um," Ryou continued cautiously. "We have no food. And I need money to . . . ."  
Without argument Bakura reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist full of bills. Ryou knew better than to ask where the money had come from. He took it and left with a quiet, "Thank you."  
"Get me some Tylenol!" Bakura called.  
  
An hour later Ryou pushed open the door to thier apartment and dropped the groceries on the floor. Bakura, he noticed, was asleep on the couch. Ryou walked over and looked down at him. He liked to watch Bakura sleep. It was the only time he could see the real Bakura. 'Or at least I like to believe it's the real, Bakura. Maybe the Bakura I knew when I first took the Millennium Ring was a fake, and the one I live with now is the real one.' The 'real' Bakura's face was in all ways identical to the other Bakura's face - all ways except in expression. While sleeping, Bakura was neither cruel nor abusive. No dark expression marred his face, because no dark thoughts were in his mind. At least none that Ryou could see.  
The hikari sighed, Bakura had always been dominating. He had always had to have absolute control over Ryou - but it wasn't until three months ago, when Bakura had come home with a body of his own, that things had gotten bad. Then Bakura started drinking and after that followed the serious abuse. Yes, Bakura had hit Ryou before but Ryou had never woken up on the floor of his bedroom crying because Bakura had beaten him senseless. Ryou shoved aside the painful memory. The first time had scared him so bad. All he had wanted to know was where Bakura had gotten his own body . . . .  
  
****Flashback*****  
  
Ryou gave a cry of pain as he crashed headfirst into the bookshelf in his room. Several books fell off the shelf and onto him. He winced as a particularly large textbook managed to land it's corner in his stomach. Bakura was standing in the doorway, swaying slightly and spilling beer on the carpet. Ryou knew he shouldn't push it, but he had to know. "Where did you get your own body?"  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO QUESTION ME!"  
Ryou flinched away as his dark's beer bottle smashed directly in front of him. "What did you do?" He was afraid to know the answer. The ancient Egyptian knew rights and rituals that would revive his own body, but at what price and who would pay it? Ryou had to know who his other half had hurt to help himself. "Tell me!"  
Bakura's eyes flashed dangerously and he took the two strides across the bedroom to Ryou. He reached down and grabbed the front of Ryou shirt. "Don't push me!"  
Ryou shook with fear, but he had to know! "Tell me!"  
WHACK!!!!  
Ryou felt as though his head had been snapped off his neck. Blood was running from a wound somewhere on the side of his face.  
WHACK!!!!!  
Bakura had punched him again and once again Ryou's head threatened to snap off and sail across the room. Hot tears mixed with the blood. Bakura was shouting, but it was hard to make sense of the words. Something about not questioning him.  
WHACK!!!!  
'Stop it!!!!!'  
WHACK!!!!  
'I promise I won't do it again!!!'  
WHACK!!!!  
'PLEASE!!!!'  
  
*****End Flashback****  
  
A strong stench hung in the air. Ryou sniffed and immediately erupted into a hoarse cough. 'Smoke!' He jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Heat and smoke flared up at him, making him cough harder. "FIRE!" He choked, grabbing a pot off the stove and filling it with water. The flames hissed and spat protestantly as Ryou doused them with water; but they were helpless to fight off the defeating liquid they were shower with. At last the fire was completely put out.  
Swaying slightly Bakura entered the room. "Is my toast ready?"  
"You tried to cook?!"  
The bottle slipped from Bakura's hand a shattered on the floor. His eyes were wide with rage as he stared at the black space on the counter where a thier old metal toaster stood smoking darkly. "WHAT. THE. HELL. HAVE. YOU. DONE?!"  
Ryou backed away from his livid yami. "I didn't! I just got home!"  
"SHUT UP!!!" Bakura swung and his fist collided with Ryou's pale cheek.  
  
Ryou cried out in pain as the block knocked him backward into the corner of the counter, the water he was holding splashed all over the floor as he dropped it. Ryou pushed away from the corner that was digging painfully into his back; but he slipped on the spilt water and fell foreword, the floor rushing up to meet him. But not before Bakura's foot had made impact with Ryou's gut. Ryou gagged as for the second time that day Bakura's kick knocked the air out of him.  
"Worthless little shit!" Bakura swore as he swung down at Ryou's head. He missed because he was so intoxicated. Ryou hand his arms over his head so Bakura couldn't give him another concussion. 'He blames me for everything! I didn't started the fire!' Ryou opened his mouth and shouted out the words Bakura refused to believe. "I didn't do it!"  
Within seconds the drunk Bakura was sitting on his stomach pounding Ryou's head with his fists. Ryou was too shaken to scream, or cry. The rhythmic beating, thrusting his head from side to side was in a terrifying way familiar. Twice before had he and Bakura gotten into this position and each time the result had been the same. This time was no different. Ryou passed out.  
  
He woke up hours later to find himself where Bakura had left him; lying on the kitchen floor bleeding, though his blood had long scince clotted and dried. 'I should be used to this.' Ryou though as his eyes filled with tears. 'I shouldn't still cry everytime I wake up like this.' The glass of the shattered beer bottle had scraped up his sides with several small wounds. 'I shouldn't still feel this! Why can't I just go numb?' Go numb. The way Bakura did. Become so cold that you didn't even feel it when you nearly put your other half in a coma. The hot tears spilled down Ryou's cheeks. He choked down his sobs. He couldn't let Bakura hear him cry. That would only encourage more. 'No it wouldn't.' Ryou corrected himself. 'Bakura doesn't care whether I cry or not. He doesn't do this for pleasure the way some sicko's do. He just does it, and doesn't care.' A small sob escaped Ryou and he immediately cringed and curled up into a ball, holding his mouth shut.  
From the living room came sounds of the T.V. and a soft snoring. Bakura was asleep. It was safe. Ryou got shakily to his feet, the world was still moving slightly, he tottered out into the living room. Sure enough Bakura was spread out on the couch. His mouth was open slightly and he was breathing loudly. The picture of relaxation and, if you didn't know better, peace.  
Ryou couldn't take it. Even though he was sleeping, Bakura was mocking him! His expression was so soft; the 'real' Bakura had come out. But instead of being a comfort it was another source of pain. Ryou ran blindly out the apartment. Away from Bakura. He took the stairs. They only lived on the sixth floor, he didn't need to take the elevator. And that would only mean that he would have to stop running. 'I can't.' So Ryou ran, out of the apartment into the crisp morning air. He ran through the retreating shadows till finally he couldn't run any longer. Firstly because he was out of breath, and secondly because he was standing on the edge of the Domino pier. The sun had just peaked over the edge of the water and the sea sparkled like a plain of jewels. Ryou hesitated only for a second, then fell off the dock and into the sparkling water.  
His body went rigid with shock as the cold water hit him. Bubbled swirled past him, racing to be the first to sparkling surface of the water. Ryou kept his body facing the depths of cold water below him. His lungs began to ache, but that was the only thing that did. The rest of his body had gone numb with cold. Ryou chest felt as though it would tear in two and his heart begged for oxygen. Ryou's brain denied them, but treacherous limbs began to struggle and kick. 'To late.' Ryou thought as the light from the sun began to fade and his body sunk down into the inviting water.  
  
Suddenly a hand reached down and seized the back of Ryou's shirt. Coughing and sputtering Ryou was lifted to the surface. Then the persons other hand reached down and grabbed his arm, dragging him up onto the pier. For a few minutes Ryou could only lay in a puddle of icy water on the dock. He choked and spat out water and cursed the throbbing in his head. 'I deserve it, though.' Ryou though. 'I failed. I couldn't kill myself.' He spat out the last of the water in his lungs and then grudgingly opened his eyes. Someone was standing over top of him. Ryou waited for his blurred vision to focus itself.  
"Suicide? I thought you were stronger than that. What good does killing yourself do? It would only please him."  
How did this person know of Bakura? Holding his sore head Ryou sat up. "Who are you?"  
"I am Anuteph of Ancient Egypt."  
'Well that would account for the strange accent.' Ryou decided. He looked up at the stranger who had saved him. He was a darkly tanned man with black hair and black eyes. As Ryou looked into those eyes he felt a shudder pass through him and somehow he knew that he was not dealing with a human. "What are you?"  
The humanoid creature laughed. "Very perceptive, Tomb Robber's Light. I am not a human being."  
"Then what are you?" Ryou asked.  
Anuteph's voice became very low and he gave a dark smile. "That, you don't need to know. Know that I'm your friend and that will be enough."  
"Friend?"  
"We both have one major point in common. We both loath Bakura." Here Anuteph paused to give Ryou the chance to correct him if he was wrong. Ryou didn't say anything. "Though for different reasons. I know yours, I know how he treats you. I have come to put an end to that."  
"How?" Ryou asked carefully, this creature was more dangerous than Bakura could ever be. "and what is in it for you."  
Anuteph smiled. "Bakura is my payment. He promised me his soul, in exchange for a body."  
'What an incredibly stupid trade! Why did Bakura do that?' Ryou suddenly realised the answer. 'He didn't mean to pay him off.'  
"I have come to collect, and I need your help. We are going to free you Ryou. I'll even let you keep the body I gave Bakura to use, though I can't think of what you could to with it."  
The offer was tempting, but Ryou knew better, whatever demon he was dealing with it was a shrewd one. "What exactly are the terms of this agreement?"  
Anuteph gave an oily smile. "Bakura's soul in exchange for your freedom."  
"No."  
Anuteph's smile faltered. "What? Why not? These are very good terms, it'll cost you nothing."  
"Exactly!" Ryou snapped. "I am not Bakura. I don't go around stealing souls and sacrificing people for my own interests."  
"Bakura sacrificed himself the day he met with me. You will only be making him keep a promise he shouldn't have made so hastily." Ryou remained unconvinced. Anuteph saw that and immediately switched to a new approach. "I know that freedom must he a hard concept for you to grasp, Ryou." He said in a much softer voice, placing a comforting hand on Ryou's shoulder.  
"What?" Ryou asked, wishing that he dared to shrug off the demons touch.  
"You have been under Bakura's control for so long, the though of being free must seem almost frightening to you. You've been alone, except for him for so long."  
Anuteph was appealing to his self pity. It was a clever trick, but Ryou was aware of it. He felt himself falling for it. Involuntarily memories of Bakura cussing, drinking, swearing and hurting him came flooding to the surface. Ryou grabbed at his long hair and shut his eyes. Trying to block out the demon's poisonous words and the weakening memories. Long ago he had learned to accept the pain and deal with it! If he fought back now he would only have the rebellious urges painfully stamped out of him by Bakura.  
Anuteph had him right where he wanted him. The Ancient Egyptian slide a comforting arm around Ryou's shoulders. "Just agree with me and I will set you free of him. He'll never hurt you again. You'll never creep into the house because your afraid of the other person who lives there."  
Stop it!  
"You'll never wake up and find yourself lying in broken glass on the floor. You'll never have to clean up your own blood or make up excuses at the hospital."  
Don't!  
"You'll never try to commit suicide. You'll stop praying to die."  
He was crying again. Ryou cursed the tears running down his face.  
The demon leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Just say, yes."  
"Yes."  
  
A few days later Ryou was hanging out with his friends Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Tea. He and Tea were seated in a booth sipping on iced tea; Yugi, Joey and Tristan had squished into the other side of the booth and were all enjoying large milkshakes. "Are ya sure you don't want some Tea?" Joey asked, holding out the tantalizing pink mixture. "Strawberry." He gave a goofy smile. Tea turned her nose up at it. "And get fat like you, no thanks! I'm trying out for a dance school in less than a week and I've got to be trim!"  
"Really Tea? It's your dream to become a dancer! I hope you make it!" Yugi's encouraging words seemed to be coming from a vanilla milkshake. Yugi was too short to see over the tall drink and so he was temporarily a talking milkshake with very flamboyant hair.  
"Thanks Yugi." Tea smiled warmly at the glass, then gave a cute wink. "I'll remember you when I am a world traveling prima ballerina. Look me up and I'll give you a private performance to thank you."  
The blush on Yugi's face was so bright it shone through the milky white drink.  
"Eh." Joey shrugged, taking back his fattening drink. "I'd rather be fat and happy that skinny and miserable." "Do I look miserable to you?" Tea demanded, glaring at the shaggy blonde.  
"No, but you must be." Tristan answered over top of his own chocolate milkshake. "I mean, eating is what makes people happy! You and Ryou barely eat anything!" Tristan gave the thin albino a considering look, then handed him the almost finished chocolate shake. "Here dude, you've been pretty gloomy lately. This'll cheer you up."  
Ryou gave a smile, it didn't feel right on his face. "Thanks, Tristan." He said, finishing off the last bit of milkshake. The sweet, thick drink tasted good.  
"Ya well I saw Joey spit in it when he thought I wasn't looking, so I didn't want the rest of it."  
SPTEWWWW!!! Milkshake spewed out of Ryou's mouth, splattering the table and all who sat there - except for Yugi, who was protected by his milkshake glass - his hair gained yet another hue though, brown highlights.  
"That's sick!" Tea and Ryou shouted together.  
"That -" A disgusted Tristan said, grabbing handfuls of napkins. "was my attempt at humor."  
"You failed!" Everyone said together.  
A sheepish Tristan sunk low in his seat for the remainder of thier time at the restaurant. But they didn't stay long. Soon they were all walking through a park in Domino laughing and talking about absolutely anything. At last they all stopped at the little kids park and sat down on the swings. They were talking about one of their usual, but more important subjects. What they were going to do once they finished school - or "once they growed-up" as Joey so elegantly put it.  
"Well," Tea said, using her feet to push herself into motion. "I'm going to pursue dancing and become a famous ballerina, you all know that!"  
"Yeah, Tea. And it's a totally awesome dream." Yugi said, echoing his words in the restaurant.  
"Maybe." Joey shrugged, pushing off into a high swing. "For a girl. But it's nuthin' like my dream."  
"Well what's you dream?" Tristan asked.  
"For real?" Joey said, closing his eyes and smiling as he swung back and forth. "I wanna be a artist. But not just any artist. I wanna have my own cartoon series. And it's gonna be a big hit! Kid's love my show, and they'll love me. Plus it's not really work, because I'd love what I was doing." All this time Joey had pumped his legs to swing higher. "And maybe someday, I'll get into computer type animation and all dat! And make my own video game!"  
"Wow, that's really cool Joey." Tea commented honestly. "I mean you sit there doodling all class and not learning a thing but it won't really matter because you don't need to be smart to be a successful artist, right? I mean if you can't use your brains you might as well use your hands!"  
Here Joey fell off his swing. From his position on the ground he demanded loudly, "Are you calling me stupid?" "No." Tea answered with mock innocence. "I was just saying you were - ok ya, I'm calling you stupid."  
Joey didn't have any reply, so he gathered up what remained of his dignity and climbed back on his swing; though this time when he pushed off he didn't go so high. "For your information Tea, artist who are making a story for thier characters have to do a lotta research and smart stuff like that. So there."  
She giggled. "I'm just teasing you, Joey! You'll do great!" Joey didn't look at her, he only smiled smugly. "I know." Then he turned to his best friend. "So how 'bout you, Yugi. Your all ready the duel monsters champion. What do you want to be?"  
Yugi would have pushed off and started swinging - but his feet didn't reach the ground, so instead he kicked them childishly and he blushed. "Oh, I don't know. Grandpa wants me to take over the store when I get older, but I . . . ." "Go on." Ryou encouraged him, curious about what the dueling champion wanted to be when he "grew up".  
Joey hopped off his seat and gave the swing-challenged teen an under- duck to get him started going. Once he was in motion Yugi began to speak, "What I want to do is kind of what Grandpa has in mind. I want to start my own gaming company. And hold tournaments for whatever the next big game is!" Yugi laughed. "I've defeated these evil game cooperation CEO's a zillion times over! I think I might want to try being one for a change!"  
"It's a cool dream, Yugi." Tristan admitted. "But I don't think I could do it. It involves a lot of desk work to you know. I want to be a professional dirt bike racer. It won't make much money," Tristan gave a modest shrug. "But it's what I love and there isn't really much else I'm good at." "I think being a dirt biker is an awesome choice." Ryou exclaimed. "Thanks." Tristan beamed. "So what about you, Ryou." "Ya, Ryou what are you gonna be?" Joey asked. Tea and Yugi looked at him expectantly. "Tell us."  
"Oh, well . . . ." Ryou stared at the floor. He hadn't given it much though as to what he wanted to do. He should probably take up the family career and become an archeologist, but he had had enough dealings with the past. ~What ever I do, I'll always be Bakura's slave.~ Ryou though, feeling overwhelming depression settle on him.  
"Ryou, earth to Ryou!" Joey was calling. Ryou's head snapped up. "What? Oh sorry." He looked away sadly. "I was just . . . . you know I really don't know what I want to be. I haven't given it much though." "That's ok," Yugi told him. "You have excellent grades, you can be whatever you want Ryou. Nothing is holding you back." ~If only he knew,~ thought the albino slave, looking down into his friends shining face. ~exactly what is holding me back.~  
Tristan however wasn't smiling. He was perfectly serious. "Look man," he said, putting a hand on Ryou's shoulder. "This entire staying at home all alone thing is getting you really depressed isn't it?" How he wished he were alone! But Bakura was there, Bakura would always be there. 'Unless, the demon fills his promise . . . .' That though made him feel even worse. It must have shown on his face because Tea said his name softly. "You know, we'll help you if we can Ryou. We're your friends." Yugi insisted compassionately. "Ya! C'mon!" Tristan stood up. "It's getting late. Why don't you crash at my and Joey's place tonight?"  
Ryou hesitated. If he didn't go home Bakura would skin him alive. Suddenly a cold mental aura reached out and brushed his mind. ~I'll take care of it. Go ahead. Crash with your friends.~  
~Anuteph?~  
~Go with them. Don't worry about Bakura. Consider it a sample of the freedom I promised you.~  
"C'mon Ryou. Lets go." Joey called, as he and the others left the park.  
The albino still hesitated. ~I - ~  
~Ryou, you promised to help me in exchange for your freedom. Correct? All I need you to do in our deal is to go out with your friends for one night. Is that so much to ask? You said you'd help me.~  
"Ryou!"  
"Coming!"  
  
A bright light was shining through Ryou's eyelids. He groaned and rolled over. His short "Ah!" was followed by a loud THUD! That was the problem with sleeping on couches - there wasn't any room!  
"Good morning!" A cheerful voice greeted him. A heavenly scent wafted in Ryou direction. His fawn-colored eyes snapped open. Tristan was standing in the kitchen, which wasn't far from the living room in the Wheeler/Taylor household. Tristan was standing over the stove frying bacon, dishing up hash browns, and flipping eggs. "Joey is in the shower, the bed-head usually sleeps in Saturdays so I usually end up making breakfast." After some thought Tristan added. "He usually ends up eating most of it though, so you'd better come eat now.  
Rubbing his sore bottom the albino gratefully got up and walked over to the table. His hair was tousled and knotty from sleeping and his clothes were dirty and wrinkled, but he didn't really care. No one had made him breakfast scince he had learned how to cook it himself. He was going to take advantage of this! Ryou sat down at the table, which was all ready set.  
Tristan proudly set out his feast. A mountain of hash browns sat steaming the center of the table, beside it was a pile of fried eggs, a stack of toast, and more bacon than Ryou though was possible for three boys to eat. "Now that's a mans breakfast! Western style!" Tristan beamed, then shouted towards the bathroom. "Hey, Joey! Get out here or me and Ryou'll eat your share.  
Joey emerged from the steaming bathroom, dripping and wearing a towel around his waist. "Wait for me!" He shouted, hurrying to his small bedroom to get dressed.  
"Dish up, Ryou! Before the chow-hound comes back and gets it all!" Smiling Tristan took Ryou's plate and began to heap on spoonfuls of hashbrowns. Ryou, who usually had a piece of burnt toast for breakfast due to thier damned toaster, stared hungrily at the meal Tristan was getting for him.  
Joey strode into the kitchen, fully dressed and beaming. "Ya sure know how to make a meal, Tristan!" The blonde boy commented, plopping down in a chair and beginning to overload his plate.  
"And you sure know how to eat it!" Tristan answered.  
Through mouthfuls of egg and hash brown Ryou managed to laugh. Tristan and Joey were such great friends! They just like brothers! Almost as close as a yami and hikari! Ryou felt suddenly sick. His yami, what was Bakura going to think when he woke up hungry and Ryou didn't have anything made for him? ~Well, there's nothing for it now. I've all ready stayed the night.~ He glanced at the clock. Way to late. It was the first time in a long time he had slept so late.  
Halfway through the meal, which couldn't have been more perfect, Tristan got up and turned on the TV. The news was on. Something about a fire. Ryou half listened to it as he joked with Tristan and Joey, but suddenly he heard a voice in his head.  
~Listen closely.~  
It was Anuteph. "Hang on guys I want to hear this." Ryou said, turning to look at the TV. Tristan and Joey quietened down.  
"A fire broke out at West side apartments . . . ."  
Ryou got up so fast he knocked over his chair. The young boy stood in front of the TV, staring in utter horror. 'Please, please don't be . . . .'  
"The fire fighters are struggling to get the fire under control." Now the TV showed images of the firefighters doing there thing.  
Ryou gaped in horror.  
"Hey." Tristan said seriously, coming in from the other room and noting what was one the television. "That's really close to our place."  
"That's my apartment!" Ryou flew past his friends. They yelled and called to him, telling him to come back. 'They don't understand!' Ryou thought as he ran outside and flew down the street. 'Bakura's in there!'  
~Yes he is.~  
~Why did you do this!?" Ryou asked. His lung burned for air but he kept running. Only a few more blocks. ~Why!?~  
~I didn't. You really should get a new toaster.~  
Realization dawned on Ryou's face, though no one could see it because he was running by so fast. Bakura had woken up hungry and attempted to make himself toast. The toaster never popped up itself like it was supposed to. You had to pop it yourself. But Bakura rarely cooked, he wouldn't know that. He had fallen asleep and the fire had started. Just like before. 'This is all my fault! How could I have been so stupid, we just went through this!' Ryou thought. 'Please don't let anyone be hurt.'  
The albino came flying around the corner and the scene that hundreds of people were watching safely on thier TV spread out before him. The 30 story apartment was engulfed in flame. Firefighters were everywhere, attempting to get the fire under control. Ryou was frozen in horror. ~Are you just going to stand there? He's in there you know. In the basement, unconscious. The fool was trying to save a few stolen items he had hidden down there.~  
This took about ten seconds to sink in, the Ryou was off like a shot. He tore past the firemen, all of which tried to stop him and flung open the apartment door, then stumbled inside. Once inside Ryou immediately began to choke. Black smoke was everywhere, even if his eyes hadn't been watering he wouldn't have been able to see. But Ryou had lived into the apartment long enough to know where everything was. He stumbled blindly through the smoke, crashing into various things in his attempts to reach the stairs he knew were there. The heat was unbearable. Ryou's pale skin was scorched, as were his clothes. Finally he fell to his knees, overwhelmed by the heat and smoke. Choking the young boy leaned against the wall. Was this it; was this how he was going to die? Melted by a fire that had been he had caused?  
Suddenly Ryou noticed something. The wall he was leaning against was cool - or at least as cool as things got when you where in the middle of a out of control fire. The stairwell door!!! Ryou pushed it open and fell inside, the door slammed shut behind him. Ryou fell down the first flight of stairs, but managed to avoid having his head cracked open on the hard floor. From where he lay Ryou heaved in oxygen, the smoke had all risen up as had most of the heat. After he had taken his fill of oxygen Ryou got shakily to his feet and hanging on tightly to the stair rail, made his way to the basement. He opened the door to the entertainment room. Weights and a few crappy exercise machines. No yami.  
"Bakura!" Ryou called. "Are you here? Bakura!!!"  
No answer. The young albino began to search the basement wildly. At last he flung open the door to a storage room and found his dark, collapsed amongst the boxes. Ryou immediately rushed to his side. "Please!" Ryou begged. "Please be OK." He grabbed Bakura and pulled him out of the mess of boxes and spilled possessions. But Bakura was heavy and Ryou stumbled backward and fell, Bakura's body falling on top of him. Ryou sat up and struggled to hold up his dark. "Bakura! Bakura! Please wake up!" Ryou shook his darker half pleadingly.  
It was one of the very few times Bakura did something Ryou asked. He stirred, and then with a loud groan opened his eyes. At first his eyes were unfocused and Bakura placed a weary hand on his forehead. When he removed it he was fully awake and seemed to be in some pain. "Ryou?" He asked quietly, looking up into his lights relieved face.  
"Are you OK?"  
WHACK!!!  
A tear slide down Ryou's now red cheek.  
"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Bakura shouted climbing to his feet.  
Ryou didn't answer. This is what he got for risking his life to save Bakura? He had run into a burning building to find the person who -  
Bakura's fist came out of nowhere. It collided with Ryou's all ready damaged cheek. "I asked you a question!" He roared.  
"I went to my friends house for the night!" Ryou shouted, he wouldn't say which one. He didn't want Tristan and Joey to get hurt.  
"Why?" Bakura demanded, sneering. "Have I been to hard on you, Ryou? Was the pain to much for you? Where you afraid to come home?" He grabbed the front of Ryou's shirt and pulled him to his feet. Thier faces where inches apart. Ryou stared up into his darks eyes, horrified of what Bakura might do. The yami's eyes flashed with a wicked, insane gleam. "You don't know the meaning of pain - yet."  
A strange feeling came over Ryou as Bakura threatened him. His fear suddenly iced over. It wasn't gone, it was just frozen and temporarily not felt. Bakura was going to hurt him, but not if Ryou hurt him first. 'He's pushed me to far.'  
Ryou bright his knee up sharply into Bakura's groin. Immediately Bakura's knees buckled and a gasp of pain escaped from him. As his dark sunk lower, Ryou brought his fist crashing into his yami's face. Bakura was flung backward into shelves of boxes and Christmas decorations. Ryou didn't stop. He had to get Bakura now! Make him feel all the pain he had inflicted on Ryou! He had to end it now!  
Ryou moved towards his dark, who was clinging shakily to the shelves he had been thrown into. He swung, but Bakura moved his head just in time and Ryou's fist sent a box of Christmas ornaments crashing to the floor. It was all the time Bakura needed. He lunged at his hikari and they both fell. For the second time in less that ten minutes Bakura fell heavily on top of Ryou. But this time he was very much awake. The two of them were locked together, fighting madly. Blood ran heavily from Bakura's mouth. A shining red beacon for Ryou's fist. Ryou landed another punch and Bakura swore violently. Then Ryou pulled a move that he had learned from Bakura himself. He placed his foot on Bakura's groin, and grabbed his arms, the flipped him over his head.  
Thump! Bakura landed flat on his back, knocking the air out of him. Panting Ryou rolled over. For a second he caught a full glimpse of what damage he had done. Blood soaked his yami's shirt, and several new bruises were coloring on Bakura's body. His darks eyes were wide in shock and fear, he struggled to draw in breath. Ryou began to shake violently. ~What have I done?~  
~Exactly what I wanted you to. You've weakened him slightly, but more importantly you've angered him. He'll never be able to think clearly when the only person he's ever cared for and has cared for him has turned on him.~  
~What?~  
WHACK! Ryou's didn't even feel his body hit the ground. His vision dimmed and began to blur. He couldn't feel his body, the only thing he felt was the pain in his head. Then his dark's face came into vision. "B - Bakura." Ryou breathed.  
WHACK!!  
"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!!!!"  
"The only person he's ever cared about". Ryou tried to speak but it was impossible. What had he done? What was Anuteph going to do?  
A suddenly explosion upstairs stopped Bakura from carrying out his threat. The fire. Ryou had totally forgotten it's danger. The power failed and he and Bakura were left in complete darkness. Well, almost complete.  
From the other side of the a dim light was emitting, along with malicious laughter. Anuteph.  
  
To be continued . . . .  
  
~*~That was part one. Tune in next week on Friday for Part 2. If I update sooner than that I'll tell you. If I'm a day or two off, then I'm sorry! But I'll try my best to be on time! Reana.~*~ 


	4. Soul Stealer Part 2

~*~Sigh. I am having a bad day so this might get a little dark.~*~  
  
Soul Stealer  
Part 2  
Saved  
  
A dim light from across the room was all Bakura could see so as result to his impairment all his other senses were aroused; each was ten times more acute due to his one weakness. The smell of blood would have been overwhelming had he not been used to it. There was so much of it, it seemed. Blood. Everywhere. He could taste it in his mouth. He felt it flow down his chin and heard it as drops hit the ground: drip, drip, drip. That beautiful life giving liquid ran from the wounds that his lighter half had inflicted upon him. The cuts and tears Ryou had made in Bakura's body. Bakura barely felt the pain. Long ago he had gone numb. Felt no pain, felt no joy, only felt his lust for power.  
OR so he had though. His emotions had been buried in darkness for so long he had forgotten thier existence. But now, at Ryou's sudden violence and betrayal a shining ray of feeling cut through the darkness of his soul. Cut through his soul itself. Hurt. Ryou had rejected him. The only person who had ever cared for him had rejected him. Damn the fact that he was still human enough to feel it!  
The sound of footsteps brought Bakura back to reality, the dim light was coming closer. But wait - it was surrounded by more lights. Swirling blue lights that flew around the dark figure, but couldn't seem to leave him. 'Souls!' Bakura realized. 'Captured souls!" As this realization dawned on him he suddenly heard voices join with the sound of his dripping blood. The faint screams of the imprisoned souls. The two sorrowful melodies blended together perfectly in a heartbreaking duet. Ryou's betrayal and his soon to be lost soul. For the dark figure, though still indistinct, was emitting a cold presence that even Bakura cringed away from. When he had made his deal with the demon Anuteph he had not realized the power that he actually held.  
  
***********Flashback************  
  
"Do we have a deal?" The tomb robber asked cockily, extending his hand towards the one he was offering his soul to.  
"I give you your own body, and in exchange I have claim on your soul?" The demon took Bakura's hand. "Deal." As the words left his mouth a jolt of power shot from the creatures hand.  
Bakura felt it travel slowly and painfully up his arm, flesh filled in his transparent, insubstantial body. "What? How is this possible?" He gasped in astonishment, dropping the demons hand and backing away in horror. "There was no ritual! How could you unleash such power without calling upon the Gods?"  
Anuteph was laughing, his eyes had gone from ebony to a glowing red. "Does it matter? You have what you want Tomb Robber! Your own body! Now all you have to worry about is when will I come and collect your soul?"  
"You deceived me!" Bakura growled. "You - AH!" Bakura was cut off as the pain and flesh spread to his head. Blood once again coursed through his veins. His own blood. He could feel his own heart pounding in his chest He could feel his own inferiority in front of the Demon Lord he had bargained with. Even the Millennium Ring could not match his power.  
"When indeed." Anuteph mused, ignoring Bakura. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." he turned and his black Egyptian robes flared out behind him. As they did Bakura felt himself falling, falling, falling . . . .  
THUD! With a jerk Bakura woke to find himself face down on the counter of a loud bar in the trashy part of the city. The place he and Anuteph had agreed to meet. Bakura let his head fall into his hands. 'What have I done! I bartered my soul to a Demon Lord! A mere demon I could match but not this!"  
"Been havin' a rough day, Hon?" A females voice purred. Bakura looked up; a brunette prostitute was seated on the stool beside his. "Why don't we see if we can fix that?" The brunette offering him a beer and a good look at her scarcely covered chest.  
"Get away from me, whore!" Bakura spat in disgust. It had been so long scince he had had his very own body, but he wasn't in the mood for company just then.  
The whore proceeded to spew out curses and insults commonly heard from . . . . everyone.  
Finally Bakura took up her challenge. He told her exactly what he thought about her and the girl left quickly after. Bakura looked around himself in disgust. Worthless, slobbering drunk men were attempting to consume various types of alcohol, the problem was that they kept missing thier mouths. Luckily there were several females there ready to assist them, and take thier cash as fast as they could.  
Bakura looked down at the alcohol before him. So many used it to drown out thier troubles and cares. He had used it himself when he had been alive in ancient Egypt. 'What the hell.' Bakura thought, tipping his cup back and gulping down half of the liquid. 'Disgusting, watered down, shit . . . .' Bakura proceeded to drain his cup and curse its contents. After his third cup he had forgotten why he had started drinking, after his eighth he began to wonder why he had been so mean to the nice girl who had bought him his first drink - whenever that had been, by his eleventh beer Bakura had passed out on the counter. *********End Flashback*********  
  
"Are you sober enough to understand me Tomb Robber?" Anuteph asked scornfully.  
"For the present yes, but is it worth the nuisance of staying that way?" Bakura asked dryly, getting to his feet. The freezing pulses emitting from the demon chilled his blood, but he couldn't let Anuteph know that or he wouldn't have any blood left when he was done. "I'm afraid now isn't a good time, Anuteph. My hikari and I are engaged in a very important discussion here." As he spoke one of Anuteph's pets sailed around Bakura's head. It brushed his cheek as it flew back to it's master. At that touch Bakura felt a wave of overwhelming despair and chill. The utter hopelessness of a captured soul.  
"Oh, I know." Anuteph assured him. "I am the one who arranged this little conversation."  
That got his attention. "What?" Bakura snapped. He glanced down at Ryou. The abused boy was awake, his eyes were open, but unfocused and devoid of any light. He was still breathing - barely though.  
'Good.' Thought Bakura, the pain Ryou had caused had all ready been paid for in his own blood. But even as he looked down at his beaten hikari he felt something twinge inside of him.  
"Ryou and I had a chat a few days ago, after I saved his life."  
"Saved his life?" Bakura repeated, his eyes never leaving his hikari's body. 'Don't you dare die, you little idiot!'  
"That's right. You remember the first incident with the toaster don't you? What happened - and what happened after."  
He did remember, and once again his restrained emotions cut through. He felt a faint sense of guilt.  
"When Ryou regained his consciousness after your - reprimandation, he ran from the house till he reached Domino pier and then flung himself off the dock and attempted to drown himself."  
"Suicide!" It was unbelievable! And yet, he should have expected it the entire time. How much could he expect his hikari to take anyway?  
"I managed to pull him out of the water before he died, and we made a little deal."  
Bakura's head snapped around so fast it cracked. Ryou had made a deal with a Demon Lord? "What deal?" He demanded. "What have you done to my hikari?"  
"What have I done?" Anuteph sneered. "Bakura, look at him! He just tried to kill you. Ryou! Precious Ryou, who is to scared to stand up to the bullies at school, to scared to even think of disobeying his dark attempted to commit both suicide and homicide. What have you done to him?"  
What had he done? "Ryou." Frozen, the spirit of the Millennium Ring watched as the Demon Lord, with his swirling collection of souls, reached down and gently lifted up the critically wounded boy from the floor. He propped him up against the shelves so he could sit up and brushed the blood matted hair out of his eyes. "Bakura's soul for your freedom." The demon said lowly. "That was our deal."  
"No." Ryou's protest was feeble and barely heard.  
Anuteph shushed him, and though his expression was compassionate his eyes showed his inward smirk. "Don't be frighten, Ryou. I know you've been his prisoner for so long, his . . . . " The demon let his fingers brush the bruise on Ryou's cheek and Ryou flinched in pain. "slave. But that's all over now. I'll even let you watch as I take his half of the soul you share."  
"Don't!" Ryou attempted to stand up, but felt back against the shelves in exhaustion. "Please! You can't . . . ."  
"I can and I will," Anuteph smiled and, placing two fingers under his chin, firmly closed Ryou's mouth. Ryou winced and shut his eyes, turning his face from the one who would be his 'salvation'. The Demon Lord's hand never left his face. "do or take anything I want." he finished.  
Bakura couldn't take it any longer. "Keep your hands of him!" He roared.  
Anuteph stood up and turned around with a sneering laugh.  
"You won't be laughing much longer!" The tomb robber flung out his arm and a wave of shadow energy hit Anuteph. It should have crushed him. It would have crushed any mortal. With Bakura's rage adding to it's fatality, the shadow power would have crushed even the Pharaoh. But instead the Demon Lord kept laughing.  
"Is that all you've got?" He smirked. "Well, my turn now." Without even a guesture Anuteph released a burst of dark magic that literally shattered Bakura's living body; leaving the tomb robber standing where he had been, completely unprotected. The Millennium Ring, which had been in Bakura's possession, shimmered then vanished and reappeared around Ryou's neck.  
Suddenly Bakura was surrounded by blue flames. It was the captured souls. Their wailing filled his ears. As they flew around him thier blue nimbus began to infect him. Bakura could feel invisible restraints taking hold on him. "No!" He shouted, trying to resist them. And suddenly they were there, completely visible. Ropes around his wrists, ankles, mid drift and neck; tied so tight that had he had any circulation it would have been cut off. And then came the fire. The ropes were lit with blue flame. Then Bakura caught fire. His soul was being cremated! Then all that would be left was his misery and memories.  
  
Ryou still felt the lingering touch of the demon lord, cold and frightening. His breathing had steadied and despite his sore body Ryou knew he would live. The thought gave him no comfort. 'He's going to take Bakura away from me. I'll never see him again.' It was what he had longed for, but now that it was happening Ryou knew it would be unbearable for a hikari to live without his yami. Ryou opened his eyes, half expecting to see Bakura in chains, being dragged out the door by Anuteph. What he did see was much worse.  
Bakura, his soul bound by flaming ropes, was being burned while still conscious. Ryou's mind turned on in an instant and it was like someone had raked thier nails across a chalkboard in his head. His yami's screams echoed in his mind, tearing into his own soul. Inspired by his terror Ryou managed to scream. "STOP IT!"  
Anuteph did not cease the cremation, but turned to Ryou in surprise.  
Ryou tried to stand, but lacked the strength and fell to his knees. Tears filled Ryou's eyes and the yelling inside his head was driving him to insanity. "Don't hurt him! Stop this!" Shouted the horrified boy, pulling at his hair, willing himself to ignore the terrible howling echoing inside his skull.  
"Why?" Anuteph asked. "It will be much easier to handle his soul after I've taken away it's will." He gestured to the blue lights that swirled around Bakura, basking in his torture. Souls that were still conscious, but had thier will taken away. Now they could do little more than hate, and swarm like flies around thier captor.  
"No! You can't."  
The Demon Lord turned it's cold eyes on Ryou. "I've told you, there is nothing I can not do. Bakura is mine."  
It was then that Ryou did something very brave and very stupid. Encouraged by oncoming insanity, Ryou launched himself at the Demon Lord. His body crashed into the demon, knocking him over and ceasing the cremation of Bakura's soul. The screams died and Ryou sighed in relief.  
Bakura's soul could not pass into unconsciousness, so he knew what was happening, but didn't even turn his head to look at his light.  
"Fool!" The Demon Lord grabbed Ryou by the throat, choking the albino hikari. "How dare you interrupt my ritual!"  
Ryou was to weak to do anything. His sore body begged for rest. He clawed meekly at the hands that were closing off his air tunnel. "Get off me!" Ryou shouted hoarsely.  
Anuteph laughed and squeezed harder. "I thought you had actually found some strength and were foolish enough to fight me. But you couldn't even sit up now!"  
Ryou was feeling quite dizzy, he felt the demon let go of his throat. His head was spinning but he tried to see what was about to happen. Then he heard it. The grating sound of a dagger being drawn from it's sheath. The Demon meant to kill him! ~Help me!~ Ryou panicked, calling out to anyone who would hear his thoughts. ~Help!~  
Then he saw it. The glint of the dagger's blade, poised just above his chest. It was raised, then came slashing down to carve into his heart.  
"Ahhhhh!" Ryou screamed. But before the hungry metal could carve into his flesh a golden light erupted from the Millennium Ring.  
"What!?" Anuteph roared.  
~Keep away from my hikari!~ Bakura's thought speech rang out, strong and defiant. Ryou looked over. The blue nimbus that had surrounded Bakura's soul was now gold. The captured souls fled from it. Bakura's eyes were open; though he was still bound, held in place by Anuteph, he glared at him challengingly.  
"You." Anuteph hissed. Then whipped around and once again attempted to stab the helpless Ryou. But his blade flew from his hand and landed loudly a few feet away.  
Bakura smirked. ~You haven't defeated me yet, Demon!~  
"I will defeat one of you!" Anuteph reached raised his hand and slowly the cremation fires rose again. Bakura's confident smirk vanished and was replaced by a look of fear and concentration. "You don't have enough strength to protect both yourself and your light, Tomb Robber. So who shall it be?"  
  
~Shit!~ Bakura swore as the deadly blue fire licked at his golden light.  
"Ryou just put himself completely at my mercy to save you. Are you going to save him from me or postpone your own enslavement."  
~You wouldn't kill him!~ Bakura snapped. Ryou had just risked his own life to try and save him. But what was he supposed to do? Let his soul die for Ryou? Losing your body is one thing - but losing your soul . . . .  
Anuteph looked down at Ryou consideringly.  
The young boy could only stare back with frightened eyes. He was completely helpless, protected by what energy Bakura's soul had left. 'How could anyone kill, Ryou?' Bakura wondered.  
"Your right."  
He was? Bakura tried not to look surprised.  
"Why would I kill him, when I could keep him? Body and soul." Anuteph knelt down beside Ryou. "He's been your slave for so long he probably couldn't make it on his own anymore. I'll take him in and - care for him." He tired to touch Ryou's scared face but a bust of shadow power made he snatch his hand back with a yell of pain.  
~KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY HIKARI!!!~  
Anuteph was not glaring daggers, he was glaring frickin' twenty foot swords!! "You'll pay for that, Bakura!"  
The cremation fires roared to their full power, quickly burning away the feeble glow of protection that had kept them at bay. Without thinking Bakura drew in his full power to keep the fire away. It worked. "HA! You'll never -" Bakura froze.  
Anuteph was standing over Ryou. Ryou looked up at him. So helpless, so innocent, so . . . . vulnerable. The Demon didn't even bother with a dagger, he simply kicked Ryou in the gut. Hard.  
Bakura could almost feel his hikari's ribs snap. Ryou's cry of pain cut him like a knife. "You bastard!" Bakura immediately lent some of his strength to save Ryou from the Demon's next kick. But as soon as he let up the soul fire's unbearable heat scorched him and his treacherous instincts refused to lend Ryou any salvation. Bakura watched as Anuteph pulled Ryou to his feet. Ryou couldn't stand, he fell foreword into the demons arms.  
~NO!~ Bakura protested violently.  
Anuteph smirked in his direction and whispered something in Ryou's ear. Ryou's brown eyes were clouded with doubt and hurt as he looked back at his yami. Anuteph said some final words to Ryou then sent him flying across the room. Ryou landed on the dagger and cut open his arm. ~Ryou!~  
No movement. ~Damn you, Anuteph!~ He could feel the cremation fires licking at his lower limbs. That was it then. His soul was gone. Unless . . . . Bakura could still feel Ryou's mind, and sense his life and presence. ~Get out of here, kid!~ He ordered Ryou. Then surrendered all his remaining strength to his hikari and allowed the cremation fires to consume him.  
  
It felt like the sun ray suddenly reached out from the sky just to caress him. Bakura's energy flowed into his veins. Giving him strength, steadying his breathing, bringing his vision back to focus. Giving him the will to fight! Ryou pushed himself up. His arm was bleeding. Why? Then Ryou saw in. Lying on the floor, bathed in his blood. The dagger that had nearly killed him. Anuteph had been wrong! The words that had been whispered in his ear were a lie. Bakura had sacrificed himself for his light. "Soul stealer!" Ryou hissed, picking up the weapon. Bakura's strength allowed him to limp over to were the demon was supervising Bakura's cremation.  
Ryou stood directly behind him. No one noticed. Typical. He was nonexistent unless he was doing something wrong. 'Though you'd think that they would consider killing a demon lord wrong.' Ryou gripped the daggers hilt tightly, then without a word plunged it into the Demon Lords back.  
Instead of falling over dead, the Demon laughed. "Please Ryou. Do you actually think that a blade in my back could kill me?"  
"Yes." Ryou answered. "This one will." He hadn't let go of the hilt, now he directed the powers of his millennium Ring through the blade. It weakened him. Immensely. Once again it was difficult to stand, and then they both toppled over. Everything was swimming. Ryou knew he had landed on the demon lord. Gripping the hilt he pored ever last bit of energy he could find into the blade. Till at last he lacked the energy to stay conscious and passed out.  
  
Bakura opened his eyes groggily. He was in his soul room. Fully healed and rested, but feeling slightly drowsy. "Ryou!" Bakura jumped out of bed and headed for the door of his soul room, but suddenly stopped. How could he face him? Everything had been revealed. What would Ryou expect of him now? 'I'll sort that out later, right now I have to make sure that idiot is all right. And find out what Anuteph is up to.'  
The albino Egyptian strode out into his hallway. Directly across from his own room was a second one. He pushed open the extremely private room and entered. "Ryou wh -" The room was empty. Dread welled up inside Bakura's chest. "Ryou?" He called. No answer.  
Shit. Bakura left the soul rooms and found himself standing beside thier body. The Demon Lord had vanished; whether defeated or banished Bakura didn't know. For the present he didn't care. "Wake up, hikari!" He said, attempting to shake Ryou. He couldn't even touch him. His hands fell right through the body that was partially his. It was in pretty bad shape. Two broken ribs, no trace of unbruised skin anywhere, a concussion and a nasty cut on thier arm. Bakura wished feverently for his body. He could even touch Ryou, much less take care of the poor kid. ~Hang on, Ryou.~ Bakura pleaded, returning to thier body and sweeping Ryou's damaged soul away to it's soul room.  
In it's safe place, Ryou soul stirred. His eyes fluttered opened, and focused on the face gazing down at him. "Yami?"  
Then Bakura did something that astonished even him. He leaned down till he could feel his hikari's soft breath on his cheek. "I'm sorry." Bakura apologized, then closed the few centimeters between his and his hikari's lips. If Ryou wanted to protest, he mustn't have had the strength to because Bakura didn't sense or feel and resistance. Pulling away Bakura buried his face in Ryou's white hair.  
"Bakura?" Ryou was scared. His voice betrayed him.  
"It's all right, Ryou. It's over." Bakura whispered, pulling his light even closer. "Everything is going to be fine." He hoped.  
His hikari believed him and let himself slip into unconsciousness.  
Bakura stayed with him in thier soul room. He had to take care of Ryou somehow. But he didn't have his own body! And he couldn't just take over thier body and leave Ryou's soul alone. But then he couldn't just leave thier body unattended either. There was only one thing to do. He picked up his lights soul and placed it on it's bed. Bakura pulled covers over him and then took control of thier body.  
Once in control Bakura realized that though his soul was strong, thier body was weak. 'Damn!' It meant he would have to wait till someone found him till he could go and see the Pharaoh. Unless . . . .  
The millennium Ring rose in the air, over Bakura's body and Bakura shot out a mental jolt, to get the Pharaoh's attention.  
"Bakura?" Yami's startled voice asked. "What is it? You've never tried to contact me before."  
Bakura gritted his teeth. This was going to kill his pride! He couldn't do it! Suddenly a mental image of his lights damaged soul rose in his mind. "I need your help." Bakura admitted.  
"What?"  
"Look! Ryou's been critically wounded and our body has been as well. I need to take care of them both so I need your help!"  
It took a few minutes, but eventually the Pharaoh had caught on to his plan. "Is that possible?"  
"It is. I've done it before. Just not with the Millennium items. We'll need Marik as well."  
"I'll get him. Where are you?"  
"You'll find a burnt down apartment about seven blocks from your hikari's house, I believe. I'm in the basement."  
"What?! What are you doing there?"  
"I live here, my house just needs a bit of spring cleaning. but Ryou's never going to get that done if you don't get over here!"  
"I'm coming."  
  
Ryou awoke to the smell of burnt food. He was sore all over; but his headache, which had been unbearable when he had been passing in and out of consciousness, was fading. Ryou opened his eyes groggily. He was lying on the couch, surrounded by as many pillows and blankets as would fit on it with him. He was extremely warm and comfortable. Ryou contemplated going back to sleep but a sharp cry from the kitchen aroused him to full wakefulness. Curiously, Ryou pushed off his covers and got up. 'Brrrrr!' Ryou thought, ribbing his arms to warm them. 'After being buried in those covers for so long it's cold to get out of bed.' And to make it even more cold all he was wearing was boxers and a shirt of Bakura's which was much to big for him. Shivering the injured boy moved noiselessly over to the kitchen and peeked in.  
Bakura was standing over a stove looking extremely distressed and sucking on his burnt finger. "How does he do it dammit?! This cooking business is impossible!"  
"Yami?"  
Bakura spun around like he had been caught doing something wrong.  
"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, stepping into the kitchen and peering around Bakura to see the stove. What he saw looked something like a squished marshmallow that had been burnt black. "Is that a pancake?" Ryou continued to walk inside, but stumbled and fell. He was surprised when a pair of strong arms reached out a caught him. Ryou looked up into Bakura's worried face.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed yet." Bakura scolded, picking up his hikari and carrying him over to the couch."  
"Bakura I can walk!" Ryou protested, blushing.  
"If you didn't want to be carried around you shouldn't have gotten up. It's your own fault." Bakura set him back down and placed a hand on his forehead.  
It took Ryou a few seconds to catch on to what his yami was doing. "I have a headache, not a fever." Ryou explained.  
"Actually you have a concussion, now shut up. I've been taking care of you for three days on my own and I know what I'm doing!"  
'Three days?' And he was still alive?! "But where are we? The apartment -"  
"I got a new one! Now shut it! I'm going to cook breakfast." Bakura tried to leave but just as he did Ryou realized something and caught his hand. "What is it?" Bakura asked impatiently looking down at him.  
Asking this question would probably kill him, but he had to know. "Y - you have your own body."  
"Ya and a pretty sexy one too." Bakura agreed trying to leave again, but Ryou refused to let go.  
"No!" He protested. "Where did you get it? What did you do?!"  
His yami grimaced. "Let's put it this way, if you see the Pharaoh or Marik coming to our house with a smug look on thier face, lock. the. door!"  
Ryou was still confused. It must have shown on his face, because Bakura sat down on the edge of the couch.  
"Look Ryou. Things are going to change around here, a lot. I promise." Bakura sniffed the air. "But as soon as you can stand you'll be doing the cooking! Fuck! I left the burner on!"  
Ryou stared in disbelief as his yami ran from the room to the kitchen. Changes? What kind of changes?  
"Ryou, go to sleep. Breakfast is a long way away." The cuisine- challenged tomb robber announced defeatedly.  
But Ryou wasn't tired. Not any more. He strained to sit up and watch his dark try and cook breakfast for him.  
"I said go to sleep dammit! Now do it or I'll pound you!"  
He said it. But he didn't mean it. Ryou smiled and sank back into his pillows, perfectly content to let Bakura care for him the way Ryou had for him. Ryou knew that he would never be able to get to sleep and that Bakura taking his temperature was pretty pointless, and that he would be eating ash till he was well enough to cook and that with Bakura doing the cleaning thier apartment would probably become unlivable but that was Ok! Bakura was taking care of him!  
"Uh, Ryou, are pancakes supposed to be stretchy?"  
Correction. He would be eating ash and rubber, till he was well enough to cook. "No."  
"That's it!" Bakura stomped out of the kitchen and grabbed his coat, but not before placing a glass of water beside Ryou and checking to make sure his bandages didn't need to changing. "I'm going to McDonald's to get some damned pancakes and if your out of bed when I come back I'll break your legs!"  
Five minutes later Bakura walked in the door swearing quietly so he would wake his 'sleeping' light. He turned of the burned he had left on and poured water on the flaming pancake he found. Then after another quick check on his light, left for McDonald's.  
  
~*~Well there ya go. to be honest, that little extra scene in the soul room wasn't originally supposed to be there. But I added it because you people seem to love that stuff. All right now I have to apologies. I am REALLY sorry for being late with this chapter but I was so busy with Christmas and this other shounen ai Xmas fic I was writing I got distracted. My apologies. I hope it was worth waiting for. Reana~*~ 


End file.
